


Cette nuit

by Haganemaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: Ce soir, tout se joue pour Sasuke Uchiha... Arrivera-t-il à ses fins et fera tomber celui dont il est éperdument amoureux sous son charme ? Cette nuit est SA nuit.





	Cette nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Repostée à la demande de lecteurs, ceci est une vieille fiction et qui ne sera pas poursuivie ;)

Dans une grande maison stylée japonaise, deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre. Celle-ci, sobre et assez stricte avait pourtant une particularité, quelques photos et reproductions au fusain d’un jeune homme blond au regard bleu azur, grand, bronzé et musclé étaient affichées sur les murs. On pourrait dire que le propriétaire de cette chambre était peut-être un fou psychopathe qui pense à sa future victime en fantasmant dessus mais non. Le jeune homme qui dormait là était tout ce qui a de plus normal, il était simplement éperdument amoureux de cette force de la nature, de cette bombe animalement désirable.

L’amoureux transi en question était maintenant devant son miroir à se préparer pour cette soirée où il allait jouer le tout pour le tout, quitte à avoir le cœur brisé. Cela faisait des mois, des années qu’il questionnait le petit ami de son frère, cousin du garçon de ses rêves, afin de tout savoir sur lui, ses goûts, son genre, s’il était hétéro ou pas, ce qu’il aimait dans la vie, son passé, son avenir, etc. Les réponses de Yahiko Namikaze avaient été claires et surtout très précises, réconfortant le pauvre garçon. Naruto Uzumaki était bisexuel, poussé vers les bruns aux airs glaciaux mais sexy en diable. Entre savoir ça et le fait que les deux blonds étaient passionnés de piercings et tatouages, le pauvre jeune homme n’osait toujours pas se déclarer.

Pourtant, les regards qu’il échangeait avec le blond de ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus chaud, les sourires qu’il recevait le faisait fondre et plus d’une fois, il avait du quitter le couloir où il croisait son aîné afin d’aller enlever cette pression dans son pantalon. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses rêves avaient été troublés par des fantasmes où le blond restait là, fixe à le regarder se préparer pour lui, l’encourageant de la voix, lui chuchotant d’une voix rauque ce qu’il voulait voir, prenant sa main pour le guider jusqu’à la jouissance, explosive et si satisfaisante… jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille avec des draps souillés, entendant les cris aigus de plaisirs de son grand frère dans la chambre d’à côté.

Les deux frères étaient orphelins, leurs parents avaient été tués lors d’un accident de voiture, les garçons étant restés à la maison, l’aîné gardait son petit frère, malade ce jour-là. Le duo avait été placé sous la tutelle d’un ami de la famille, Kakashi Hatake, et leurs affaires familiales gérées par un homme jusqu’alors inconnu d’eux, Minato Namikaze, un ami proche de Kakashi, expert en finances. Cet homme avait augmenté leur fortune à un point phénoménal en peu de temps, les deux frangins ayant la possibilité de vivre de leurs rentes à vie dès maintenant. À cause de cela, les frères Uchiha étaient très recherchés par la gente féminine, mais aussi pour leur beauté, Dame Nature les ayant également doté d’un physique avantageux.

Itachi Uchiha possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés sur la nuque par un lien en cuir et le regard insondable onyx, de fines traces sous ses yeux ne gâchaient rien de sa beauté, ses traits fins et son nez droit, les mêmes que son petit frère, montraient leurs appartenances à la branche des Uchiha. Itachi avait cependant la bouche plus généreuse, mais peu encline à sourire, sa silhouette était musclée en finesse mais toujours masculine, de taille moyenne, il était plus petit que son amant, le haut de son crâne arrivant à la mâchoire de Yahiko. L’aîné des Uchiha aimait s’habiller de vêtements moulant noir, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle.

Si, par le passé, il avait été dragué de toutes parts par homme ou femme, le jour où il vint au lycée avec un suçon violacé, gardant la marque des dents de son amant, et que celui-ci était venu le chercher en moto noire à nuage rouge, les prétendants pour l’aîné des Uchiha s’étaient éclipsés à vitesse grand V en voyant le « rebelle » percé et tatoué qui était venu dans la classe chercher « son uke », faisant rougir violemment le brun. Cela s’était passé, il y a trois ans et depuis, Itachi était tranquille. Les fans s’étaient reportés sur Sasuke.

Sasuke avait également de grands yeux noirs geais, mais ses cheveux corbeaux à reflets bleu différaient de son frère. Il restait plus petit qu’Itachi et s’habillait simplement mais avec goût, essayant d’attirer un certain regard azur sur lui. Sa silhouette pouvait être dite comme féminine avec ses formes douces, mais l’entraînement aux arts martiaux lui donnait une force et une souplesse peu commune. Si son frère arrivait à la mâchoire de Yahiko, ou Pein pour les intimes, lui atteignait les épaules larges de son amour.

C’était un jour où, voulant rencontrer Minato, les frères étaient passés à son bureau pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto et Yahiko, sortant du bureau de l’homme d’affaires. Les regards noirs des deux Uchiha s’étaient plongés dans l’azur des blonds face à eux. Sur le coup, ils s’étaient sentis écrasés par les deux masses de muscles face à eux, mais ensuite était venu le trouble. Le sourire charmeur de Yahiko envers Itachi l’avait fait durement rougir. Rougissement qui s’était accentué avec la progression du blond vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’un mur ne le retienne, l’empêchant de reculer de plus. Ses onyx restaient bloqués dans l’azur amusé des yeux du blond, rendu plus sexy avec les piercings qui lui perforaient le visage. Sasuke avait rougi violemment en voyant le regard chaud de l’autre blond, mais avant que Naruto ait pu faire un pas vers lui, la porte s’était ouverte et un « Pein ! Kyuubi ! Vous dégagez ! » las et fatigué avait été lancé auquel un « Oui Tonton/Papa» amusé était venu en réponse. Minato s’était excusé de l’attitude de son neveu et de son fils, mais rien n’avait pu enlever de l’esprit des deux jeunes Uchiha le visage bronzé des deux blonds, ils le retrouvaient d’ailleurs dans l’homme assis face à eux, les trois blonds étant presque des copies conformes.

Depuis, Itachi s’était fait dragué de plus en plus par Yahiko jusqu’à ce que le brun craque et qu’il tombe amoureux de celui qui le bloquait dans les murs du lycée et autres endroits publics pour lui dévorer le cou dès qu’il le voyait, le faisant trembler et rougir sous sa bouche. Yahiko en profitait souvent, lui murmurant des propos chauds à l’oreille en mordillant le lobe.

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu vas réellement le faire ?

Le jeune Uchiha se détourna du miroir pour regarder son frère aîné. Itachi était déjà habillé pour la soirée, son pantalon taille basse de cuir rouge, moulant ses hanches et son haut assorti faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux longs étaient lâchés dans son dos, l’éternel collier d’argent attaché à son cou. Des chaînes entrelacées de rouge pendaient à sa taille, reliant le haut à son pantalon. On pouvait discerner la trace d’une morsure sur sa hanche droite, résultat de la nuit de la veille où Yahiko avait fait hurler le brun pendant un long moment. Les yeux d’Itachi avaient été soulignés d’un rouge sombre, accentuant les lentilles sang qu’il avait mises. Son frère était sexy… mais ce soir, Sasuke comptait bien rendre fou son propre blond.

Sasuke se retourna vers son miroir, finissant d’orner ses onyx d’un trait de khôl noir avant de se reculer un peu, se fixant avec un air songeur. Après plus de trois ans de regards en coin, de serrage de cœur en voyant le blond sortir avec filles et garçons devant lui, les embrasser et caresser en le fixant droit dans les yeux… Il allait enfin lui montrer ce côté de lui qu’il voulait voir… et qui sait, cela lui donnera peut être ce qu’il veut plus que tout. Son regard noir descendit sur son corps, vêtu de cuir noir pour une tenue identique à celle de son grand frère. Il n’avait pas de collier, mais avait rajouté des liens noirs noués autour de ses bras fins, de longs gants en cuir noir remontaient le long de ses avant-bras et son pantalon taille basse dévoilait le tatouage tribal qui ornait son ventre, un peu plus bas que sous le nombril. De fines chaînes d’argent, attachées aux anneaux de sa ceinture lui passaient entre les jambes pour se rattacher dans le dos, soulignant sa virilité. Sasuke avait coiffé ses longues mèches en piques dans le dos avec deux grandes mèches sur le visage, encadrant son visage pâle, un seul anneau d’argent ornait son cartilage gauche, dessinant l’emblème de leur famille, un éventail rouge et blanc, Itachi avait opté pour la simplicité en ne mettant que la chevalière de leur père chaque jour.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre du bas en se retournant vers Itachi en levant un sourcil interrogateur. C’était la première fois qu’il osait s’afficher ainsi, mais Naruto avait rompu avec son dernier amant, et Sasuke savait qu’il ne restait jamais plus de trois mois seul. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Alors ?  
\- … Sasuke…  
\- Dis moi… nii-san.  
\- T’es sexy comme ça, mais Naruto-kun… il t’aime bien aussi comme d’habitude.

Les propos de son frère le firent sourire et se détourner. Il savait que Naruto l’aimait bien, mais il voulait plus. Il en pouvait plus de ressentir cette douleur à le voir plaquer un(e) de ses petit(e)s ami(e)s contre les murs pour les embrasser langoureusement.

Les deux Uchiha avaient rendez-vous avec les blonds dans la plus grosse boîte de nuit de Konoha. Toutes sortes de musiques y passaient mais souvent, les sons rock voire hard rock résonnaient jusqu’au petit matin. Cet endroit branché avait été financé par Pein et Kyuubi, avec l’aide de Shukaku, un autre ami des deux blonds, Gaara de son réel prénom. Les trois jeunes hommes, alors âgés de seize, dix-sept et vingt ans avaient été aidés par le grand père de Naruto et Yahiko, Jiraiya Namikaze, dans le dos de Minato, afin de trouver le local et les économies des trois garçons étaient passés à la trappe… pour renflouer aussitôt que la renommée de l’ « Akatsuki » montait de plus en plus. Les listes d’attentes pour y entrer en VIP étaient énormes, rares étaient ceux qui n’y étaient pas notés. Ils pouvaient y entrer étant donné que certains gros groupes de rock s’y produisaient assez souvent.

Sasuke avait eu la surprise de recevoir en main propre une invitation pour que lui et sa « troupe » d’amis puissent entrer afin d’assister à cette soirée pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de Naruto. Sakura et Ino avaient aussitôt essayé de lui arracher un rendez-vous officiel alors que Kiba râlait en entendant sa petite amie, Hinata, affirmer qu’elle inviterait également Neji, son cousin. Cependant, celui-ci avait eu une invitation à part. Le jeune homme était déjà en couple, mais ne voulait pas dire le nom de la personne… Cette soirée était aussi une excuse pour sa cousine pour voir enfin qui était l’élu du « cœur de glace », réputation que l’homme au regard gris pâle avait dans sa famille et ses amis.

Sasuke, lui, regardait fixement Yahiko avec un air ébahi qui arracha un sourire amusé au blond qui se pencha sur lui, lui soufflant à l’oreille que son cousin venait de jeter le dernier prétendant au titre de petit ami. À en croire Pein, celui-ci, avait essayé de tirer profit de la fortune et de la renommée de Naruto… chose que celui-ci avait vite arrêté… en lui cassant plusieurs côtes et dents. Une situation que Sasuke ne risquait pas de vivre sachant qu’il était plus ou moins aussi riche que Naruto, et grâce au père de celui-ci d’ailleurs.

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Oui ? s’exclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers son frère.  
\- On y va ? Ils doivent attendre devant l’Akatsuki, tes amis, non ?  
\- Oui, c’est moi qui ai l’invitation si bien… Itachi…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu crois que …

Itachi regarda son petit frère se mordre la lèvre du bas et rougir en détournant le regard un instant, le faisant craquer sur cette bouille qu’il avait gardé de son enfance.

\- Si Naruto est aussi insatiable et inventif que Yahiko… tu vas en chier, crois moi.  
\- …

L’aîné des Uchiha pouffa en voyant la couleur rouge recouvrir les joues, le nez et le haut des oreilles de Sasuke qui le fusilla du regard.

\- C’est pas ça que je…  
\- Dis, Sasuke… T’es encore vierge, non ? coupa-t-il.

Un « Pchittt » se fit presque entendre alors que la couleur grenat s’annonça sur le visage d’ange du brun, Itachi avait sa réponse.

\- Bien… espérons qu’à la fin de la soirée… tu ne le sois plus.

Sur cette phrase amusée, Itachi se leva du lit de son frère et glissa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, lui murmurant à l’oreille qu’il faut toujours penser à lubrifier avant de se sauver sous les cris d’indignations du plus jeune.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La musique qui sortait du bâtiment était assourdie alors que Sasuke et son frère sortaient de la voiture de celui-ci, rejoignant les amis du brun qui restèrent bouche bée en voyant Sasuke, lui qui était classique d’habitude détonnait grandement avec son look rock actuel. Sakura et Ino essayèrent de s’attacher à son bras mais Itachi les prit à l’écart, murmurant quelque chose d’incompréhensible pour son frère mais qui fit rougir les filles qui levèrent un pouce vainqueur en se regardant.

Sasuke regarda la boîte de nuit, montée sur deux étages, la façade était éclairée par une affiche montrant une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu possédant neuf grandes queues dans le dos. Sur le dos nu de la femme dessiné, il pouvait voir qu’un nuage rouge était tatoué sur ses reins, juste au dessus des queues, l’emblème des deux blonds. De Gaara, le sable sur lequel était couchée la jeune femme était sa touche. Venant de Suna, près de l’océan, le jeune homme restait attaché à son pays natal, même s’il se plaisait bien à Konoha. Itachi s’approcha enfin de l’entrée, sous les râles de la foule qui patientait en espérant une chance de rentrer dans l’Akatsuki, et fixa le géant au teint et aux cheveux bleus à l’entrée. Celui-ci, mesurant près de deux mètres était battit comme une armoire normande et possédait un regard glaçant et une dentition digne des « Dents de la mer », son cousin, plus petit mais plus nerveux en caractère était aussi à l’entrée, gérant les entrées et invitations.

\- Kisame, Suigetsu.  
\- Itachi-san.  
\- Pein et Kyuubi ?  
\- Sont dans la boite, salon principal, ils vous attendent avec votre frère.  
\- Merci.

Le groupe entra sous les cris de la foule, mécontente de voir des passe-droits mais qui redevint silencieuse en voyant les deux « requins » les regarder avec insistance, semblant déterminer qui entrerait ou non.

La musique qui, dehors sortait assourdie, était à son plein régime à l’intérieur, les néons et spots de lumière balayaient la salle, croisant des couples ou personnes seules qui se déhanchaient avec grâce et/ou expérience. Itachi et Sasuke se firent remarquer dès leur entrée et plusieurs femmes et hommes se mirent à les regarder évoluer, la respiration coupée avant de blanchir en voyant le groupe se diriger vers le salon principal, endroit fréquenté essentiellement par les propriétaires de l’établissement et leurs conquêtes. Cela étonnerait beaucoup si Kyuubi et Pein laissaient échapper deux morceaux tels que ces deux bruns… même si selon les rumeurs, Pein était en couple déjà à l’heure actuelle.

Le groupe pénétra dans l’alcôve abritant le salon principal et y trouvèrent quatre hommes assis sur les canapés de velours noir et rouge, de petites lampes restaient allumées sur la table basse, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère intime. Deux blonds musclés, bronzés et aux regards cobalt et un couple dont le plus grand, un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un rouge sombre, reconnaissable par le tatouage en forme du Kanji de l’amour comme étant le troisième propriétaire de l’établissement, Shukaku, avait les mains plongées dans la longue masse noire de l’homme qui lui faisait face, assis à califourchon sur lui. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas pris de recul en entendant le groupe arriver mais c’est un « Neji-nii-san ? » suffoqué par Hinata qui les fit rompre le baiser.

Neji avait le teint plus animé que d’habitude, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux un peu plus en désordre, les yeux brillants et le souffle un peu court, il avait tout de l’homme amoureux qui venait d’être passionnément embrassé. Sa chemise rouge sombre faisait ressortir sa carnation blanche était ouverte vers le bas, laissant apparaître ses abdos, une chaîne bicolore avec les lettres « N » et « G » en or et argent entrelacées était à son cou, juste dans le creux de la gorge, sous la pomme d’adam. Son pantalon noir semblait serrant mais avec sa position, jambes écartées de part et d’autre des hanches de l’autre homme, ils ne pouvaient pas juger. Sasuke reporta son regard sur le visage de Neji, bloquant un instant sur les lèvres brillantes et rouges, soupirant mentalement en espérant qu’à la fin de la soirée, il n’y a pas que lui qui avait de telles lèvres. Son compagnon garda une main dans les cheveux noir geai et glissa l’autre sur les hanches fines du Hyuuga, son regard émeraude fixait chaque personne du groupe se stoppant ensuite sur les deux Uchiha avant que son visage devenu glacial à la vue d’Hinata, ne se décontracte un peu. La bouche généreuse de Gaara comportait un piercing « barre » à sa lèvre inférieure, et était habillé de vêtements simples, n’aimant pas les « chichi » qu’il raffolait sur son petit ami. Son pantalon marron se resserrait à ses mollets pour entrer dans ses bottes de motard et son haut ivoire était ouvert sur sa peau blême. Son style était complété par une chevelure rouge sombre ébouriffée dont les mèches retombaient sur son front et ses yeux. Gaara était bel homme, Sasuke le reconnaissait volontiers, mais le caractère légèrement psychopathe du roux et connaissant le tempérament possessif et jaloux de Neji, il doutait qu’un homme resterait en vie longtemps si il viendrait à convoiter l’un ou l’autre.

Un mouvement à ses côtés ramena son regard ébène sur son frère qui venait de se faire positivement « harponner » par Yahiko. Celui-ci l’embrassait déjà comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis une semaine alors qu’ils s’étaient quittés il y a cinq heures. Les mains puissantes du blond se glissèrent sous les fesses d’Itachi, le soulevant doucement du sol afin qu’il puisse nouer ses jambes autour des reins de son blond. Pein se dirigea dès lors vers sa place, continuant d’embrasser un Itachi qui semblait avoir perdu toute intension de montrer le calme et la retenue propre aux Uchiha, gémissant doucement sous la langue percée du blond. Le blond était intégralement habillé de noir, sa chemise possédant dans le dos ce nuage rouge qu’il avait sur beaucoup de ses vêtements. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas ses bottes de motard, mais était chaussé de souliers simples noir pour compléter sa tenue. De dos, ses cheveux mi-longs recouvraient ses épaules larges, ébouriffés encore plus par les mains désireuses de son brun, pendu à son cou.

Sasuke rougit un instant du spectacle de son frère avant qu’un soupir tremblant ne se fasse entendre de Sakura et Ino, bloquées en mode « bug » avec le regard figé et mouillé. L’Uchiha jurerait qu’il pourrait voir apparaître des cœurs dans leurs pupilles. Kiba et Hinata rougissaient violemment, mais essayaient de ne pas regarder fixement, Shikamaru était déjà parti au bar avec Choji et était en train de parler à une blonde que Sasuke reconnaissait comme étant la sœur aînée de Gaara, Temari. Celle-ci était habillée de rouge, avec un décolleté plongeant qui faisait fureur auprès des jeunes gens vu la queue qui était devant elle. Shikamaru, avec ses airs de « j’m’en foutiste », restait très calme et zen alors que la blonde le faisait visiblement tourner en bourrique vu les rires de Choji qui en profitait pour piquer les chips du comptoir. Le grand frère de Gaara et Temari, Kankuro qui avait été dans la classe d’Itachi au lycée restait à proximité, prenant son rôle de « Gardien de la sécurité », ou « chien de garde » comme les appelait Pein, très au sérieux.

\- Bonsoir… Sa-su-ke.

La voix rauque le fit trembler, surtout en entendant le ronronnement qui était sensé être son prénom et c’est avec appréhension qu’il reporta son attention sur le dernier blond assis face à lui. Avachi, ses jambes un peu écartées, les bras étendus largement sur les dossiers, Naruto le détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire appréciateur. La chemise noire grande ouverte fascina aussitôt l’Uchiha qui redessina le tatouage en forme de renard à neuf queues des yeux, suivant un des membres qui remontait sur la poitrine pour partir dans son dos et un autre qui venait caresser ses abdominaux. L’Uzumaki portait ce soir un pantalon de cuir noir qui lui moulait les muscles des cuisses et ses grosses bottes de motards étaient à ses pieds. A son cou, un cordon noir avec trois pierres précieuses était noué, la pierre du centre, un diamant bleu unique en son genre avait la forme d’un long losange alors que les deux boules d’or l’entouraient. Ce bijou, d’une simplicité exquise et rarissime que Naruto tenait de sa grand-mère, renforçait le charme animal du blond, soulignant ses pectoraux. Sasuke laissa remonter son regard, espérant ne pas baver, et fixa son amour avec intensité. Les cheveux blonds, certaines mèches décolorées par le soleil lui retombaient dans le cou, d’autres plus longues se perdant sur son visage, voilant ses yeux et encadrant un visage harmonieux. Un nez droit qu’aucun piercing ne venait trouer ; une bouche sensuelle qui abritait un piercing en argent sur la langue, le blond, s’amusant avec souvent quand il se croyait seul, le passant doucement sur ses lèvres ; les yeux azur étaient positionnés sur lui, amusés et chauds, à l’un des sourcils, Naruto y avait fait apposer une barre argent avec des boules uniques azures et onyx, ces couleurs avaient fait fantasmer un long moment Sasuke, lui rappelant leurs couleurs d’yeux. Naruto ramena derrière son oreille gauche ses mèches de cheveux avant de se pencher en avant, dévisageant toujours l’Uchiha, découvrant par la même occasion les anneaux argent qui lui recouvraient le lobe et le cartilage.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena au présent et il remarqua une lueur amusée dans le regard du blond, le faisant rougir un instant avant qu’il ne s’avance pour serrer la main de Naruto, le faisant hausser un sourcil intrigué.

\- C’est comme ça que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire ?  
\- Euh… non… mais…  
\- Moi qui croyais avoir un suçon de ta part. soupira-t-il, faussement peiné

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et regarda vivement Naruto, le découvrant le sourire aux lèvres, diverti de sa réaction et plissa les paupières d’un air agacé.

\- Je ne suçote pas les cous des gens comme ça.  
\- Ah, tu devrais, Sasuke… des fois, ça décontracte ! lança Yahiko du cou d’Itachi, assis près de lui.  
\- …

Sasuke vira au pourpre et se posta près de Naruto, regardant ses amis partir aussitôt danser sur la piste, refusant d’un signe de tête l’invitation des filles vers lui. Il sentait le regard céruléen de Kyuubi sur lui, suivant son corps et sursauta en sentant un doigt taquin lui effleurer le tatouage, caressant la limite de son pantalon. La voix du blond chuchota un « Très mignon » à l’oreille avant que Naruto ne lève un bras, appelant ainsi, l’un des serveurs, un blond à long cheveux nommé Deidara et regarda Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Coca ? Soda ?... Moi ?

L’Uchiha rougit encore une fois avant de fusiller du regard Naruto et de commander sa seule boisson alcoolisée de la soirée, un Jet27, le fort goût frais de la menthe couvrant la chaleur de l’alcool et sourit avec fierté sous le regard pensif du blond. Celui-ci se tourna vers le reste des personnes et tous commandèrent, Naruto se prenant un clan Campbel, whisky pur.

Les heures passèrent très vite et jamais Naruto ou Sasuke ne dansèrent, restant avec les deux couples de sangsues qu’étaient Itachi, Yahiko, Gaara et Neji, les deux jeunes hommes n’avaient pris qu’un verre d’alcool pour ensuite se contenter de coca. Les amis de Sasuke vinrent de temps en temps les rejoindre, parlant entre eux, un peu impressionné et gêné de cette atmosphère charnelle qui régnait dans le salon privé. La conversation de Naruto et Sasuke se portait sur tout et n’importe quoi, des derniers matchs de basket de la NBA qu’ils aimaient tous les deux aux derniers « amours ». Sasuke apprit donc par là qu’il y avait bien quelqu’un dans l’esprit de Naruto, mais que celui-ci ne le jugeait pas prêt pour une telle relation. Aux regards lourds de signification que lui lancèrent Itachi et Yahiko, les deux écoutant plus ou moins discrètement la conversation, le jeune Uchiha se mordit la lèvre, son cœur se mettant à battre de plus en plus vite en surprenant le regard fixe du blond sur sa lèvre du bas. A son tour, il avoua qu’il pensait essentiellement à une personne mais que celle-ci lui était inaccessible la plupart du temps et frémit en entendant un « peut-être ou peut-être pas, qui sait ? » glissé à son oreille.

Itachi regarda fixement Yahiko qui soupira et disparut un petit moment, intrigant Sasuke qui ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant le DJ annoncer un slow à la demande d’un de ses patrons… ils n’eurent pas à chercher longuement en voyant l’air sombre de Pein qui venait de se faire remarquer, mais un baiser langoureux de son « uke » lui redonna le sourire. Enfin, une musique démarra, le groupe se dispersa, formant des couples qui se dirigèrent vers la piste, s’enlaçant. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre du bas, la faisant rougir en dévisageant le blond à côté de lui. Son frère l’encouragea d’un clin d’œil, se levant avec Pein, occupé jusqu’à lors à lui laisser des marques sur le cou aux endroits où, miraculeusement, sa peau avait gardé sa blancheur d’origine, pour partir danser avec lui et… sous les gémissements émis par Sakura et Ino, revenues essayer d’arracher à lui ou à Naruto une danse, qui venaient de comprendre vers qui son cœur penchait… il se baissa vers Naruto, lui chuchotant à l’oreille.

\- Tu danses avec moi ?  
\- Je ne danse jamais…

Sasuke détourna les yeux, déçu, ne prenant pas attention à la lueur amusée dans le regard de l’Uzumaki alors que celui-ci continua sa phrase.

\- … d’habitude, mais là, je vais faire exception.

 **A hundred days have made me older**  
Une centaine de jours m’ont rendu plus vieux  
**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
** Depuis la dernière fois que j’ai vu ton joli visage

Le couple arriva sur la piste, fréquenté par plusieurs couples, que ce soit homo ou hétéro, la boite de nuit jetait les intolérants… logique en somme vu que deux des dirigeants étaient en couple avec un homme et le troisième était bisexuel. Naruto passant une main sur la taille découverte de Sasuke, frôlant le tatouage sur le ventre de celui-ci, et l’enlaça, rapprochant le corps tentant du sien.

 **A thousand lies have made me colder  
** Mille lumières m’ont rendu plus froid  
**And I don’t think I can look at this the same  
** Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder de la même manière  
**All the miles that separate  
** Mais tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent  
**Disappear now when I’m dreamin’ of your face  
** Ils ont disparu maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage

Un sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Naruto, alors que Sasuke lui susurrait les paroles à l’oreille, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, maintenu par la poigne du blond, prise qui se resserra et Naruto le plaqua contre lui un peu plus, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer au mieux sur le murmure qui, pourtant, couvrait la musique et les dialogues extérieurs.

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still on my lonely mind  
** Mais tu restes ma seule pensée  
**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
** Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres, un peu gêné par les paroles qui vont suivre, mais c’était ce qu’il avait choisi, il allait se déclarer, quitte à se prendre une veste. Déjà que Naruto ne l’avait pas rejeté pour cette danse, il fallait jouer son tout pour le tout. En même temps que le chanteur reprenait le refrain, le jeune homme se hissa une seconde fois sur sa pointe de pied, souriant en sentant le blond se pencher vers lui pour ne rien perdre de ses murmures.

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still with me in my dreams  
** Mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves  
**And tonight, there’s only you and me.  
** Et ce soir, ce sera seulement toi et moi.

 **The miles just keep rollin’  
** Les kilomètres continuent juste à rouler  
**As the people leave their way to say hello  
** Comme les gens ont l’une ou l’autre manière de dire bonjour  
**I’ve heard this life is overrated  
** J’ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée  
**But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
** Mais j’espère qu’elle va mieux que nous allons

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still on my lonely mind  
** Mais tu restes ma seule pensée  
**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
** Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps

L’Uzumaki se redressa une seconde fois, plongeant son regard azur dans l’onyx qui lui faisait face. Les joues du brun étaient rouge pivoine, largement visible même dans la pénombre de la boite de nuit. Les lumières clignotantes rendaient son regard encore plus profond, accentué par le trait noir du Khôl, le jeune homme lui faisait passer un message très clair.

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still with me in my dreams  
** Mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves  
**And tonight girl, there’s only you and me.  
** Et ce soir, ce sera seulement toi et moi.

 **Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
** Tout ce que je sais, et n’importe où je vais  
**It gets hard but it won’t take away my love  
** Ca devient fort mais ça ne voulait pas enlever mon amour  
**And when the last one falls, when it’s all said and done.  
** Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout a été dit et fait  
**It gets hard but it won’t take away my love  
** Ca devient difficile mais ça n’enlèvera pas mon amour

Une main se plongea dans les cheveux corbeau, découvrant leur douceur alors que Naruto approchait encore plus le corps du brun du sien, sentant les formes fines de Sasuke se plaquer contre son torse musclé, suivant du pouce l’oreille percée du brun, lui donnant la chair de poule, réaction qui amena un sourire satisfait aux lèvres du blond.

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still with me in my dreams  
** Mais Tu es toujours avec moi dans mes rêves  
**And tonight, there’s only you and me.  
** Et ce soir c’est juste toi et moi

Un halètement coupa la dernière phrase de Sasuke. Il venait de sentir une langue jouer avec son lobe d’oreille. C’est la voix tremblante qu’il continua, fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer. Cette chanson, il la savait par cœur, la passant souvent en pensant à son blond.

 **I’m here without you baby  
** Je suis ici sans toi bébé  
**But you’re still with me in my dreams  
** Mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves  
**And tonight girl, there’s only you and me.  
** Et ce soir, ce sera seulement toi et moi.

La mélodie terminée, les deux restèrent un moment ainsi, la main de Naruto plongée dans les cheveux corbeaux, ignorant les regards satisfaits de Yahiko et Itachi, et ceux, intrigués par les habitués qui voyait le Kyuubi en compagnie d’une bombe, figé dans une attitude qui laissait penser qu’il luttait contre ses instincts animaux. Gaara, de la porte de l’alcôve, sourit imperceptiblement en voyant le pouce levé de Pein et attrapa son téléphone d’une main, appelant le DJ pour une chanson chaude afin de faire craquer Naruto et de l’autre bras, il attira son brun contre lui, respirant l’odeur de ses cheveux, le sentant frémir sous lui alors qu’il posait sa tête contre son cou, les deux faisant presque la même taille.

Des accords orientaux résonnèrent, faisant soupirer Naruto, fusillant du regard Gaara qui lui sourit avec amusement en retour. Sa main glissa des cheveux jusqu’à la taille du brun qui se recula en ondulant légèrement en dansant, suivant la musique avant de se figer en entendant les paroles. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait à Kami-sama, mais là, un ange devait veiller sur lui pour avoir fait mettre au DJ cette chanson.

 **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)

Le jeune Uchiha plongea son regard noir dans l’azur et se lécha les lèvres, écoutant intensément les paroles, souriant devant la justesse des propos et leva doucement les bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant remonter légèrement son haut de cuir, découvrant un peu plus sa taille tatouée.

 **Typical and hardly  
** Indifférent et macho  
**The type I fall for  
** Le genre de gars pour qui je tombe  
**I like it when the physical  
** J'aime bien quand le physique  
**Don't leave me askin' for more  
** A été satisfait  
**I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
** Je suis une femme sexy (Mama)  
**Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
** Qui sait ce que je veux (veux)  
**What I wanna do is bring this on ya (On ya)  
** Ce que je veux c'est faire l'amour avec toi (avec toi)  
**Backup all the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)  
** Je vais te prouver toutes les choses dont je t'ai parlé (Parlé, parlé, parlé)  
**You've been sayin'  
** Tu disais  
**All the right things all night long  
** Toutes ces belles choses durant toute la nuit  
**But I can't seem to get you over here  
** Mais il me semble impossible de t'emmener ici  
**To help take this off  
** Pour m'aider à enlever ça

D’une main légère, Sasuke se caressa la taille, se mordant d’un air sensuel la lèvre avant de la lécher, indifférent aux regards écarquillés sur lui de son frère et des autres ne l’ayant jamais vu si allumeur, mais concentré sur le regard céruléen qui semblait se gorger de rouge au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient un peu sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

 **Baby can't you see (See)  
** Bébé est-ce que tu ne vois pas (Vois)  
**How these clothes are fittin' on me (Me)  
** Comme ces affaires me vont bien (Moi)  
**And the heat comin' from this beat (Beat)  
** Et la chaleur qui vient de ce rythme (Rythme)  
**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
** Je suis sur le point d'exploser, je ne crois pas que tu le saches

 **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)

Yahiko regardait son cousin, souriant avec amusement en voyant la sueur recouvrir son front et glisser sur sa tempe alors qu’il ne quittait pas les hanches fines de Sasuke qui ondulaient devant lui des yeux tandis que le brun se retournait pour se plaquer à lui, frôlant de ses hanches la virilité du blond, le faisant frémir, dansant en rythme avec la musique. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement coller à l’instant. Une présence près de Pein le détourna de cette vision érotique et il plongea son regard azur dans l’émeraude de celui de Gaara avant de lui claquer dans la main.  
Si après ça, Sasuke pourrait marcher le lendemain, il serait capable de boire leur réserve d’alcool intégralement et de s’habiller en rose fuchsia pendant une semaine.

 **You say you're a big boy  
** Tu dis que tu es un grand garçon  
**But I can't agree  
** Mais je ne suis pas d'accord  
**Cause the love you said you had  
** Parce que l'amour dont tu me parlais  
**Ain't been put on me  
** Je ne l'ai pas senti  
**I wonder (Wonder)  
** Je me demande (Demande)  
**If I'm just too much for you, wonder (Wonder)  
** Si je ne suis pas trop pour toi, je me demande (Demande)  
**If my kiss don't make you just wonder (Wonder)  
** Si mon baiser ne te fait pas demander (Demander)  
**What I got next for you, what you wanna do (Do)  
** Quelle est la prochaine étape, qu'est ce que tu veux faire (Faire)  
**Take a chance to recognize  
** Prends le risque de reconnaître  
**That this could be yours  
** Que ça pourrait être la tienne  
**I can see just like most guys  
** Je constate que toi comme la plupart des gars  
**That your game don't please  
** Que votre drague ne marche pas

Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper alors que des mains se plaquaient sur ses hanches, le tirant contre un corps en érection. Une respiration rauque se fit entendre à son oreille et il ferma les yeux en frissonnant, une main venait de glisser sous son haut noir, lui caressant les abdos tendus sous ses doigts, appréciant visiblement la peau douce de l’Uchiha.

\- J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Sasuke… car là… je ne me retiendrais pas.

 **Baby can't you see (See)  
** Bébé est-ce que tu ne vois pas (Vois)  
**How these clothes are fittin' on me (Me)  
** Comme ces affaires me vont bien (Moi)  
**And the heat comin' from this beat (Beat)  
** Et la chaleur qui vient de ce rythme (Rythme)  
**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
** Je suis sur le point d'exploser, je ne crois pas que tu le saches

Le brun se retourna, ondulant toujours et leva une cuisse sur la hanche du blond, le dévorant du regard et gémit doucement à son oreille en sentant la main chaude de Naruto se refermer sur ses fesses.

\- Qui te dis de te retenir ?

Un rire résonna dans son oreille avant que celle-ci ne se fasse sucer, d’abord doucement, puis avec passion, un peu de salive coulant dans son cou, le faisant trembler.

 **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)

\- J’espère pour toi que tu n’as rien de prévu demain, car je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses marcher après cette nuit.  
\- Promesse… toujours des promesses.

Le jeune Uchiha se tendit en sentant des dents lui mordre le cou et geignit, son membre commençant à se tendre inconfortablement dans son pantalon de cuir. Naruto se pencha sur lui, tirant un peu sur les cheveux noirs pour le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Chez moi ou chez toi ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Tes draps seront sales ! sourit Naruto  
\- Je veux sentir ton odeur dedans.

Un rire rauque résonna et le blond se pencha une nouvelle fois sur l’oreille du brun, chuchotant un « il n’y a pas que l’odeur de sueur que tu sentiras après ça » le faisant s’empourprer sous l’allusion mais accéléra son cœur également.

 **Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
** Allez bébé défais-moi les boutons bébé (Défais-moi les boutons bébé)  
**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
** Est-ce que tu vas me les défaire bébé (Défais-moi les boutons bébé)  
**Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
** Allez bébé défais-moi les boutons bébé (Défais-moi les boutons bébé)  
**Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
** Est-ce que tu vas me les défaire bébé (Défais-moi les boutons bébé)

Sans attendre la fin de la chanson, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke, le tirant hors de la piste pour regagner le salon privé, attrapant au passage les clés de sa moto alors que Sasuke faisait signe à son frère qu’il partait avec un sourire satisfait qui amusa Itachi… son frère ne semblait pas se douter ce que donnait un homme du caractère de Naruto ou de Yahiko quand ils sont poussés à bout sexuellement.

 **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)

Le couple partit, tranchant la foule, Naruto lançant des signes de tête à chaque « Joyeux anniversaire Kyuubi-san » qu’il entendait et tira un peu plus sur la main fine de Sasuke, le rapprochant en grognant quand il vit les regards assez chaud que certains hommes lançait à son uke, il ne pensait qu’à lui mettre sa marque, quitte à le faire devant tous afin de faire comprendre que Uchiha Sasuke lui appartenait maintenant.

 **I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
** Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)  
** Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)  
**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
** Je te dis de me défaire les boutons bébé (Uh huh)  
**But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
** Mais tu refuses (Uh)  
**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**  
Disant ce que tu vas me faire (Uh huh)  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (Ah)**  
Mais je ne vois rien venir (Ah)

Le duo atterrit sur le parking et, ignorant les chuchotements que son apparition provoquait, Naruto se dirigea, sans ralentir l’allure, vers une grosse cylindrée noire à flamme bleue, les chromes luisant fortement sous les néons du dehors. Le jeune homme releva le siège, sortant deux casques et un blouson en cuir noir avec « Akatsuki » indiqué dans le dos avec un renard à neuf queues et tendit un casque à Sasuke avant de monter sur son engin, coinçant sa chemise dans son pantalon de cuir pour la fermer un peu et lui tendit la main avec un regard interrogateur, ce serait la dernière porte de secours avant un déchaînement de passion. Sasuke le fixa et l’enfila le blouson, respirant profondément l’odeur de Naruto que le tissu gardait et fixa le casque avant de grimper derrière le jeune homme, enlaçant de ses bras la taille du blond, sentant contre son torse les muscles de son dos et enfin, la moto vibra avant qu’ils ne partent dans un rugissement sauvage de la machine.

« Enfin ! » pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes au même instant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se mordait la lèvre du bas, rougissant en ouvrant la porte de sa maison pour faire entrer Naruto. Enfin, ce qu’il attendait depuis ses treize ans allait arriver. Il retira le blouson noir du blond, l’accrocha au porte-manteau dans l’entrée et se tourna vers lui, n’osant presque pas rencontrer ses yeux. La bouche de Naruto s’étira dans un sourire amusé et il attira le petit brun contre lui, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes avant de venir prendre son menton pour faire se rencontrer leurs yeux.

\- Tu es sur de toi, Sasuke ?  
\- O…oui.  
\- Puceau ?

Le mot fut chuchoté à l’oreille de Sasuke qui frémit avant d’acquiescer, se gorgeant de l’odeur de Naruto avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du blond, se blottissant contre sa poitrine musclée. L’Uchiha sentit une main se refermer sur sa nuque et vit le visage du blond se rapprocher. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent la douceur de celles de Naruto, le blond s’amusant à la frôler pour le moment avant d’entrouvrir la bouche pour venir lécher, du bout de la langue, la lèvre du bas, faisant haleter doucement Sasuke. Les mains du blond remontèrent encadrer le visage de son futur amant, les pouces caressant les joues avant que Naruto ne se recule sans avoir embrassé Sasuke, le faisant gémir mentalement de regret. L’Uzumaki se recula et regarda dans le regard noir brillant du jeune homme, souriant avec avidité en le voyant rempli d’attente.

Naruto sortit doucement sa langue de sa bouche, montrant son piercing à Sasuke qui fit de même, les faisant se rencontrer doucement avant qu’un élan ne pousse les deux jeunes hommes l’un vers l’autre, l’Uzumaki plongeant dans la bouche offerte de Sasuke, parcourant les dents droites et blanches, tâtant son palet et enfin, entrelaçant sa langue à la sienne pour un duel qu’il remporta facilement. Naruto attrapa les hanches de son brun pour le soulever pendant que Sasuke entourait de ses cuisses la taille de son blond qui passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour un meilleur maintien, mais en profitant aussi pour les masser. Le baiser devint plus charnel, la langue de Naruto provoquant des ravages sur son passage. À chaque contact de l’acier sur sa langue, Sasuke devenait de plus en plus allumé, inconfortable dans son pantalon, mais ne faisant aucune réclamation par crainte de se réveiller et d’avoir rêvé toute cette soirée. Leurs salives s’écoulaient sur le menton de l’Uchiha sans qu’aucun des deux ne s’en occupent.

Sasuke se recula un instant, montrant à son petit ami, enfin, il l’espérait après cette nuit, des joues grenat et un regard pouvant rivaliser avec les plus belles pierres précieuses. Le brun tira sur la chemise noire de Naruto, désirant l’enlever afin de profiter de la peau dorée et, dans un craquement de tissu très appréciable, il eut enfin ce qu’il désirait devant les yeux et se gorgea de la vision presque érotique que le blond lui donnait. Les muscles tendus sous une peau dorée, le renard paraissant presque vivant qui semblait caresser les abdos de Naruto, la fine ligne de poils blonds qui partaient de dessous le nombril pour plonger dans le pantalon. Le jeune homme n’était pas sur de savoir s’il bavait devant la vision ou pas, mais après un petit rire, Naruto plongea une main dans les cheveux corbeaux de Sasuke et attira sa bouche contre la sienne une nouvelle fois alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les escaliers non loin. Sasuke se dégagea une minute, rassemblant ses pensées et, tout en fixant la bouche ardente du blond, il marmonna un « dernière porte à gauche en haut des escaliers » avant de replonger embrasser Naruto qui sourit dans le baiser.

Naruto n’eut aucun mal à s’orienter, le brun paraissait ne rien peser dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre tant convoitée, collant par moment Sasuke aux murs afin de lui ravager la bouche en lui retirant petit à petit ses vêtements et chaussures sans que l’Uchiha ne s’en aperçoive si bien qu’une fois dans la chambre, il se retrouva nu avec devant lui, un Naruto à moitié déshabillé. Le blond parcourut des yeux la pièce, découvrant une pièce sobre et classique mais possédant un lit de grande taille qui le fit un instant sourire, ils ne seraient pas mal à l’aise dedans et poursuivit avec intérêt son observation, coulant sur les murs beiges, les tapis bleu foncés et moelleux, le bureau dans un coin avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus, près d’une lampe et quelques livres de cours. Près de la fenêtre, une chaîne hi fi high-tech trônait avec à ses côtés, une immense bibliothèque mélangeant livres et Cds audio, Naruto eut un moment de surprise visible qui gêna Sasuke en voyant les photos et images de lui accrochées dans la chambre mais le brun se rassura devant le sourire de Naruto.

\- Ça foutrait les boules si tu ne serais pas aussi canon nu, Sasu-chan.  
\- La ferme…

Naruto vit un fauteuil dans un coin et plissa les yeux d’amusement avant de se diriger vers Sasuke, l’enlaçant une nouvelle fois avant de le coucher sur le lit, parcourant le cou pâle, glissant le long de la pomme d’adam, grignotant le point d’hilarité à la jonction du cou et des épaules, faisant se tortiller Sasuke, sensible à ce niveau et poursuivit son chemin avec sa bouche pendant que ses mains maintenaient celles de Sasuke au dessus de sa tête. L’Uzumaki se mit à lécher doucement puis ardemment les tétons rosés du brun avant de mordiller la petite pointe qui se dressait devant lui, arrachant un gémissement doux à Sasuke, frémissant devant l’avalanche de sensation qui le parcourait. Naruto se baissa encore plus, mordillant la peau douce du ventre, tendue sur les abdos finement dessiné et longea le pli de l’aine. Naruto se recula un instant en découvrant enfin l’intégralité du tatouage et, plongeant son regard dans l’abysse de celui de Sasuke avant de souffler doucement sur la peau sensible, léchant les contours, suivant du bout des dents les pics que faisait le dessin sur la peau blanche. Le jeune homme se tortilla sous la langue chaude et ferma les yeux en râlant. Naruto, amusé, baissa les yeux et sourit en découvrant Sasuke totalement lisse, rien ne venait gâcher la beauté de son corps d’albâtre.

Le jeune brun se tordit un instant, chatouillé par le souffle chaud de son amant avant de se tendre avec un petit cri, une gaine chaude et humide venait de se renfermer sur son membre avant de se reculer grignoter le gland, parcourant des lèvres la veine sous le sexe tendu. Les gémissements s’échappaient de lui sans qu’il puisse les retenir, rien dans ses rêves érotiques n’avaient pu le préparer à la réalité et à la chaleur qui se dégageait de la bouche experte de Naruto le faisant trembler de tout son corps. Un profond gémissement résonna encore une fois dans la chambre quand Naruto reprit le membre en bouche, le léchant doucement, faisant rouler la boule de son piercing le long du membre tendu avant de l’enfourner presque complètement, sentant dans ses mains, entrelacées à celles de Sasuke, la crispation des doigts sur sa peau. Naruto précipita le rythme, les râles et gémissements résonnèrent de plus en plus avant que dans un hurlement, les muscles du ventre de Sasuke se crispèrent et son dos s’arqua sur le couvre lit tandis qu’il jouissait fortement dans la bouche ardente de Naruto qui avala le tout, souriant en voyant le pourpre sur les joues du brun et se coucha un instant près de Sasuke, l’enlaçant doucement, le laissant reprendre ses esprits pour la suite.

Sasuke rouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea dans un regard céruléen brillant de désir. Les mains puissantes du blond parcouraient encore son corps et descendirent à son entrejambe, recommençant à le caresser afin de lui redonner une érection plus que satisfaisante sous ses soupirs de plaisir. Naruto se pencha sur son oreille et dans le silence de la chambre, sa voix résonna.

\- Que fais tu dans tes rêves, Sasuke ?

De pourpre, Sasuke passa presque au violet sous la gêne et se tortilla sous les yeux amusés de Naruto.

\- Dis moi.  
\- … je… tu…nous…enfin… bégaya Sasuke  
\- Que fais tu ?

L’Uchiha détourna les yeux avant qu’une bouche ne les fasse se fermer en venant prendre ses lèvres intensément, le faisant gémir avant de soupirer.

\- Je… je me prépare… pour toi… je me caresse…  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Tu es…assis dans ce fauteuil un moment… et…  
\- Et… ? insista Naruto  
\- Tu me rejoins et me guides. Tu me murmures ce que tu veux voir…

Naruto se pencha vers lui une seconde fois avant de monter une main du jeune homme à sa bouche, embrassant ses doigts avant de tirer un tube de sa poche pour imbiber les membres de lubrifiant, regardant Sasuke s’empourprer en réalisant ce que Naruto voulait maintenant. Une fois les doigts prêt, Naruto se releva, déboutonnant sa ceinture et sa braguette pour qu’il soit un peu plus à l’aise avec son érection et se dirigea sur le fauteuil, proche du lit du brun, s’asseyant calmement sans quitter des yeux le visage rougi de son amant. D’un rapide coup d’œil, il remarqua un miroir sur pied face au lit et sourit mentalement, il savait quoi en faire pour la suite.

Sasuke le suivit des yeux, n’osant pas commencer et se tortilla avant de remarquer le regard azur chaud sur lui alors que Naruto se caressait doucement. L’image provoqua chez lui une bouffée de chaleur qui le décida et c’est un doigt tremblant qu’il posa à son intimité, caressant la peau à ce niveau, utilisant son autre main pour écarter sa fesse pour avoir plus de champ libre et détourna les yeux.

\- Regarde moi, Sa-su-ke !

La voix rauque résonna et le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui du blond avant d’avancer un doigt, pénétrant doucement, le gel facilitant le passage entre ses muscles serrés. Jamais auparavant, alors qu’il se caressait en pensant à Naruto, Sasuke n’avait ressentit cette chaleur le parcourir alors qu’aujourd’hui, une fournaise avait pris possession de son corps. Un gémissement de douleur mêlé au plaisir lui échappa alors qu’une double sensation s’emparait de lui. De ses doigts, il ressentait son anneaux de chair se contracter avec rythme et de son corps, il percevait un membre étranger à cet endroit si intime. Le jeune homme imposa à sa main un va-et-vient doux et calme, détendant ses muscles sans forcer et peu à peu, il ajouta son majeur dans son corps, frémissant, geignant en sentant cette sensation plus forte. Un poids près de lui le fit rouvrir les yeux qu’il avait fermé sans y prendre garde et plongea directement dans une mer déchaînée.

Naruto attira Sasuke contre lui, se plaçant dans son dos pour que celui-ci se repose sur lui alors qu’il faisait face à la psyché qu’il avait rapprochée pendant que Sasuke écoutait son corps et écarta les jambes pour bien le positionner. Le blond se pencha sur l’oreille de son amoureux mordillant sans quitter des yeux la position du brun, les jambes ouvertes et deux doigts enfoncés en lui et descendit ses mains le long des abdos de Sasuke, suivant des doigts les muscles de ses cuisses pour arriver près de sa virilité, caressant du bout des pouces la peau douce près de ses parties intimes.

\- Continue de te préparer, Sasuke… montre moi.  
\- …Na… Naruto.  
\- Tu sais ce qu’il va se passer après, n’est ce pas ?

La voix du blond était devenue un aphrodisiaque pour Sasuke qui ne quittait plus le miroir des yeux, le regard plongé dans celui de Naruto alors que le rythme de ses doigts en lui s’accélérait sans qu’il n’y prenne attention, lui arrachant de temps en temps un petit cri quand ses longs doigts effleuraient sa prostate, totalement absorbé par son amant qui mordillait son lobe d’oreille en chuchotant la suite des événements, léchant sa nuque, grignotant la peau tendre.

\- Na… Naru…to… je…  
\- Vas-tu jouir ? Sasuke ?  
\- O…oui…  
\- Alors accélère, fait toi jouir devant moi, je veux te voir jouir en pensant à moi te pénétrant avec passion, te pilonnant, te faisant crier mon prénom.

Un cri résonna dans la maison alors que Sasuke se tendait dans les bras de Naruto une seconde fois, renversant sa tête contre l’épaule large du blond, ses doigts enserrés presque douloureusement par son corps crispé de plaisir alors qu’il éjaculait sur son ventre et s’effondra contre Naruto.

Le blond se recula, se redressant pour se lever et se déshabiller totalement, montrant son dos musclé à Sasuke qui suivit du regard une des queues du renard longer le dos pour venir s’enrouler sur une épaule, avant que ses onyx ne se baissent seuls, caressant le fessier ferme, les cuisses musclées et, alors que Naruto se retournait, il eut devant les yeux la virilité tendue du blond, encerclé par de fins poils blond. Il rougit violemment, un peu inquiet face à la taille et la grosseur de celui-ci mais ne recula pas, regardant fixement Naruto se coucher sur lui pour l’embrasser doucement, léchant ses lèvres en lui caressant les joues, plongeant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L’instant était très tendre et Sasuke se décontracta peu à peu, frémissant en ressentant la chaleur que dégageait le membre de Naruto, pressé contre lui.

\- Sasuke… murmura le blond entre deux baisers  
\- Hmmm  
\- Tu es vierge…  
\- O…oui ! bégaya Sasuke  
\- J’ai fait des examens sanguins il y a trois mois après avoir rompu avec l’autre connard…  
\- …  
\- J’en ai refais un pour mon père il y a trois semaines… je ne porte aucune maladie… et je n’ai pas été voir ailleurs depuis.  
\- Pou…Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? demanda Sasuke, haletant en sentant le blond onduler des hanches contre lui, redonnant vie à son membre.  
\- Car je veux venir en toi sans contrainte, je veux te remplir, que tu sentes ce liquide chaud couler hors de toi. Je veux te marquer comme mien, Sasuke.

L’Uchiha frissonna sous l’image et prit violemment les lèvres du blond en réponse, il voulait le sentir sans paroi protectrice, il avait confiance en lui, il le voulait entièrement. Sans s’en rendre compte, Sasuke écarta largement les jambes, plaçant Naruto à son entrée préparée et frémit en le voyant tendre le bras vers le lubrifiant, se mettant à genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes. C’est fasciné qu’il observa la répartition du produit dans la main du blond et excité en le voyant la frotter sur sa longueur avant qu’il ne glisse une main sous ses reins, le faisant se cambrer un peu et de sa main libre, Naruto se guida à l’entrée préalablement lubrifiée par les soins de Sasuke.

La première pénétration fut douloureuse. Bien qu’il avait été préparé et lubrifié, le premier anneau de muscle n’était pas habitué à ce genre de grosseur. La respiration hasardeuse, Sasuke plongea un regard embué dans celui, chaud, de Naruto qui lui sourit tendrement en se penchant vers lui, remontant lentement ses jambes pour les coincer avec ses bras et dégager le passage, écartant au maximum les cuisses blanches du brun. L’Uzumaki se tendit un instant, s’enfonçant un peu plus encore, doucement, laissant de longues minutes entre les avancées, embrassant le front, le nez, léchant les joues rougies et la bouche gonflée de baiser avant de sceller leurs lèvres, sentant les bras de Sasuke se nouer autour de sa nuque alors que le jeune homme penchait sa tête légèrement pour approfondir le baiser langoureux qui s’était engagé.

Sasuke frémit de tout son corps, ne pensant plus à son inconfort à sentir quelque chose d’énorme à cet endroit si intime et se décontracta de plus en plus en sentant la langue de son blond parcourir son palet, venir chercher la sienne pour un combat tendre et chaud. Même si les mains de Naruto étaient bloquées par ses bras tenus où se reposaient ses jambes, il avait l’impression que tout le corps du blond le caressait. Sa respiration haletante, son regard fixe et possessif, la façon qu’avait son cœur de battre la chamade contre lui, le frémissement de ses muscles tendus dans le besoin de bouger.

Un long moment passa où, enfin, Naruto entra à son maximum en son amant, la respiration douloureuse et la vision floue, il avait envie de bouger mais ne voulait pas causer de douleur à son Sasuke… Enfin, depuis le temps qu’il le désirait, depuis le temps que son corps et son esprit appelaient le petit brun, il était là, dans ses bras, allongé sous lui, l’accueillant dans cet antre chaud qu’était son corps. Jamais il n’avait ressentit cette multitude de sensation à la fois étrange et euphorisante. S’il devait mourir maintenant, il partirait heureux sachant qu’il avait eu, enfin, la consécration de plus de trois ans de masturbation et d’amant sans visage.

\- Na… Naruto…  
\- Sasu-koi ?

Le jeune homme rougit en entendant le blond l’appeler « amour » et frotta sa joue contre l’épaule musclée du blond avant de plonger son regard ébène dans celui, céruléen, de Naruto.

\- C’est… bon… bouge.

Il n’eut pas à le répéter une seconde fois, Naruto se recula de son corps doucement, provoquant inconsciemment un sentiment de vide chez Sasuke avant de revenir en lui, créant un doux mouvement de vas et vient, cherchant discrètement ce point en l’Uchiha qui le fera décoller et le rejoindre dans l’extase. L’Uzumaki entendit l’accro dans la respiration de Sasuke et un geignement dans son oreille. Il sourit avec amusement en recommençant son mouvement dans la même direction, heurtant une nouvelle fois cette masse de nerf qui provoquait tant de bonheur chez les hommes, ce point qui pouvait tourner gays des hétéros s’ils prenaient le temps de parcourir leurs corps.

\- Na… Naruto… plus.  
\- Plus quoi, Koi ?  
\- Plus vite…

Le rythme s’accéléra mais resta doux, sans heurt, Naruto regardant fixement les yeux noirs de Sasuke se vitrer sous le plaisir et ses paupières battre, le jeune homme essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- Plus fort…

Sans un mot, le blond se recula, fixant toujours le visage de Sasuke et sourit avec avidité en plongeant d’un coup dans le corps d’albâtre du brun, cognant durement sur la prostate, faisant cambrer le dos du jeune homme sous le choc tandis que ses onyx s’ouvraient largement, totalement vitreux maintenant et qu’un cri rauque s’échappait de sa gorge. L’Uchiha haletait fortement, incapable de refermer la bouche, le plaisir qu’il ressentait lui faisait perdre ses repères, ne se rendant pas compte qu’une fine traînée de salive s’écoulait le long de sa joue, vite léchée par Naruto. Plusieurs fois, le blond répéta ce mouvement rapide et fort, heurtant sans arrêt la prostate de Sasuke, le faisant hurler de plus en plus.

\- Na… na… ohhh….

Naruto se pencha sur l’oreille de porcelaine de l’Uchiha et lécha le lobe avant de mordre violemment dans le cou, suçant ensuite, mettant sa marque pendant qu’il sentait le corps sous lui se tendre de plus en plus, se raidissant sous le plaisir montant avant qu’un hurlement, son prénom reconnu-t-il, résonna dans la pièce pendant qu’il sentait contre son ventre le liquide chaud de Sasuke se répandre par à-coups alors que les spasmes de son corps semblaient le forcer également à la jouissance, ce qu’il fit en grognant fortement, éjaculant dans le corps fin de son brun, se tendant au dessus de lui avant de relâcher doucement les jambes finement musclées, les repositionnant sur le matelas en se retirant de Sasuke, voyant déjà un peu de sa semence ressortir de son corps. Le jeune homme se coucha contre son amant, l’attirant dans ses bras avant de caresser ses cheveux corbeaux, humides par la sueur.

\- Je t’avais dis que tes draps seraient sales après ça.  
\- … je… t’aime…

Naruto sourit de contentement en frottant son visage sur la douceur du front de l’Uchiha, se moquant de l’humidité qui s’y trouvait et répondit par la même déclaration en chuchotant, sentant les bras de son brun se resserrer sur lui avant qu’ils ne s’endorment ensemble, d’un seul coup.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard, cette nuit là, c’est un grognement dans le ventre de son blond qui réveilla Sasuke qui, se redressant, s’immergea directement dans le regard azur, amusé, de Naruto. Le visage grave, l’Uchiha se rapprocha de lui, l’embrassant doucement en lui caressant le torse avant de sentir une main partir câliner ses fesses découvertes par le drap du lit qui venait de glisser. Le jeune homme plongea sa main dans le coulis d’or répandu sur son oreiller et se hissa sur le torse musclé, parsemant de baiser chaque morceau de peau qui passait à sa portée avant qu’un second grognement ne se fasse entendre, et c’est sous un petit rire gêné du blond que Sasuke se recula, le fixant avec amusement.

\- Affamé ?  
\- Très.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le côté en soupirant, regardant son blond se lever du lit et enfiler son pantalon de cuir noir, ne mettant pas son boxer noir dessous et ne le ferma pas non plus, faisant baver le jeune homme sur le lit à l’image sexy qu’il donnait. Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente et revint avec une serviette humide qu’il utilisa pour nettoyer son brun, le faisant rougir violemment sous son regard scrutateur alors que le tissu passait entre ses jambes, caressant doucement son intimité rougie par leur étreinte. L’Uchiha enfin nettoyé, le blond lui passa son boxer taille basse, léchant au passage le tatouage qu’il avait au ventre, et posa à côté de lui un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire.

Sasuke essaya de se lever, mais ses reins protestèrent, le faisant se rallonger en soupirant de douleur avant de sentir, à ses jambes, un tissu se présenter. Naruto l’aidait à enfiler le pantalon d’intérieur. Enfin vêtu ou à moitié, Sasuke se sentit soulevé dans des bras puissant, s’empourprant un peu sous la gêne occasionnée mais noua ses bras autour du cou de son blond, le laissant le porter à la cuisine, entendant un peu de gémissements parvenir de la chambre de son frère, pendant qu’ils passaient devant la porte pour rejoindre l’escalier.

Le couple arriva à la cuisine où, après avoir installé confortablement le brun sur une chaise, allumant plusieurs bougies trouvées dans les tiroirs du meuble près de l’évier, Naruto ferma la lumière aveuglante et instaura ainsi une atmosphère intime. Le jeune homme se pencha dans le frigo, ne frémissant même pas de l’air froid sur son torse et sortit plusieurs ingrédients, ingrédients qui firent hausser les sourcils à Sasuke, surpris… le blond allait réellement manger de la crème chantilly, du sirop de chocolat, qu’il venait de piocher d’un placard et des fraises à cette heure de la nuit ?

\- Naruto ?  
\- Hum ? marmonna-t-il  
\- Tu vas manger ça ?  
\- Oui, bien sur.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas pris de bol !

Le blond se retourna vers lui avec un sourire sexy, posant les ingrédients sur la table, plaçant les bougies sur les meubles autour d’eux, attrapant son portable ultraplat de la poche de son pantalon de cuir et sélectionna une musique qui le fit vibrer d’impatience et posa le tout sur un meuble, avant de s’approcher de Sasuke, l’attrapant par la taille pour l’asseoir sur la table et prendre sa place sur la chaise, entre ses jambes écartées. L’Uchiha commençait à comprendre ce qu’il passait par la tête de Naruto et s’accouda sur la table, se reversant en arrière pour plus de confort, écoutant en frémissant la chanson sexy qui commençait à résonner dans la pièce.

Naruto promena son regard chaud sur son petit ami avant de prendre en main la gourde de chocolat, le réchauffant tout en venant lécher le ventre découvert par le pantalon taille basse, suivant le contour de son tatouage une nouvelle fois, sentant Sasuke frémir sous ses lèvres. Jugeant que le liquide était à température de son corps, il fit sauter le bouchon, avant de se verser le chocolat tiède sur le torse de son brun, le maculant de trace marron foncé et à l’odeur sucrée. Sasuke se tendit un instant, le contact tiède du liquide le surprit mais il ne dit rien en voyant le regard gourmand de son blond sur lui alors qu’il continuait son travail, suivant les lignes de ses abdos avec le chocolat avant de prendre la bombe de chantilly et de l’agiter doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

L’Uchiha rougit violemment en voyant la façon dont la bombe de crème était agitée, des flashs de leur étreinte précédente lui revenait en mémoire, le faisant gémir, ne prenant pas attention que Naruto ôtait le bouchon pour asperger de crème onctueuse le torse, croisant le chocolat avant de repousser le pantalon de nuit aux chevilles de Sasuke, le faisant choir, provoquant un frémissement chez Sasuke incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit, les doigts longs et fins de son blond le caressant du bout des doigts alors que la chantilly descendait jusqu’à son aine, suivant le contour de son tatouage.

\- Na…Naruto…  
\- Tu es sexy comme ça, Sasuke…

Naruto sourit doucement devant son travail, dévorant du regard le corps pâle qui, maintenant, était sillonné de traînée chocolat et blanche crémeuse et déposa la bombe de chantilly avant de prendre en main la corbeille de fraise, en sélectionnant une qu’il promena sur le torse, la plongea successivement dans le chocolat et la crème pour ensuite la porter à sa bouche, léchant le coulis de chocolat qui partait sur ses doigts et croqua dans la chair de la fraise sans quitter des yeux le visage rougissant de son petit ami avant de se pencher vers lui pour glisser le morceau dans sa bouche, le nourrissant à la becquée, le laissant manger avant de recommencer son manège plus d’une fois. Le blond fit tourner un long moment les fraises sur la peau frémissante de son amant avant de se pencher sur lui, suivant de la langue, le liquide, l’effaçant avant de porter une seconde fois une fraise au niveau de l’aine du brun, le faisant ouvrir de grand yeux avant de gémir, percevant dans son cou l’haleine fruité de Naruto avant qu’il ne suçote la peau, laissant une marque de plus.

Sasuke se sentait troublé mais gêné en sentant son corps répondre au contact du blond, se tendant et tremblant. Sa virilité s’était redressée depuis le début, et frottait de temps en temps contre le torse nu de son blond qui s’amusait à suivre de la langue le chocolat, titillant les tétons, enroulant le mamelon, partant explorer ce qu’il n’avait fait que goûter précédemment avant de se baisser de plus en plus en remontant doucement les jambes du brun sur ses épaules, mordillant ses cuisses pâles, les maculant du chocolat qui restait sur sa bouche et s’approcha de ce qu’il convoitait.

\- All…Allons…dans ma…cham…Oh Kamisama !

La phrase se termina dans un cri quand Naruto goba le sexe tendu de Sasuke, le grignotant, faisant rouler son piercing sur la tête rougie par le désir, suintant déjà, ajoutant le goût de Sasuke à la saveur du chocolat, faisant grogner Naruto. Le jeune homme suça plus vite, mordant doucement sous la verge, avant de descendre lécher les boules douces du brun, le faisant se tendre venant masser du bout de la langue le périnée, arrachant un petit cri à Sasuke avant de continuer de descendre, remontant les jambes de son brun afin qu’il posa ses pieds sur ses épaules, soulevant le bas de son corps pour venir lécher son ouverture précédemment maltraitée, dardant la langue à l’intérieur de lui doucement en de tendres va-et-vient qui détendirent l’entrée du corps de Sasuke. La couleur pivoine sur les joues du brun montrait son excitation mais aussi son embarras face aux actes de Naruto. Il sentait la différence entre eux, lui qui n’avait fait que rêver d’eux, et le blond qui avait visiblement beaucoup d’expérience.

\- Tourne toi, Sasu-koi

Encore une fois, ce surnom lui ôta toute raison de protester et Sasuke suivit la commande à la lettre, grimaçant un instant face au froid de la table sur son torse chaud de la salive de son blond mais il ne dit rien de plus, attendant le bon vouloir de son amant. L’Uchiha perçut une seconde fois cet organe chaud contre son intimité, léchant, titillant, les dents grignotant les fesses découvertes avant de mordre plus fortement la cuisse, le faisant crier un instant avant de sucer fermement, laissant la marque visible d’un suçon sur sa cuisse intérieure, avant que la bouche de Naruto ne remonte, détendant les muscles au fur et à mesure de sa progression, rendant son amant aussi « liquide » et sans force qu’un flan, tremblotant et gémissant.

Arrivé sur sa nuque, Naruto, le visage sérieux, lécha la peau tendre sous les cheveux mi-longs de Sasuke, mordillant la chair en venant caresser d’une main la joue gauche du brun, avant de la passer sous le menton pour attirer son visage vers sa bouche, échangeant un chaud baiser avant que ses mains ne repartent sur les fesses de Sasuke. Tandis qu’ils continuaient de s’embrasser, le jeune homme leva les bras en l’air pour venir enlacer la nuque de Naruto sans quitter sa bouche.

Les mains puissantes du blond écartèrent doucement le fessier musclé de Sasuke et Naruto se positionna, mordillant la langue du brun, laissant la salive couler le long de leurs mentons, et le pénétra doucement, patienta en l’entendant haleter avant de poursuivre sa progression doucement, plongeant presque totalement en lui, caressant sa prostate d’un mouvement souple, le faisant gémir fortement, décalant sa bouche de celle, ardente du blond.

\- Naru…to.  
\- Moui ?  
\- Tu… comment… j’ai…  
\- Laisse moi réfléchir à tes questions, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, « Tu n’as pas eu mal, ça t’étonnes », je sais, je suis doué.

Naruto sourit contre la nuque du brun, ondulant doucement des hanches pour frotter la prostate de Sasuke dans un doux balancement, entendant les miaulements soufflés par l’Uchiha.

\- « Comment ? », c’est tout simple, Chaton, la préparation et la confiance que tu as eue envers moi ont décontracté tous tes muscles.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers le brun, chuchotant « vraiment tous tes muscles » contre sa peau pâle alors que le rythme s'alanguissait, suivant la cadence de la chanson, le faisant pourtant gémir et râler, ne souhaitant pas que cela s’arrêta dans un avenir proche. La sueur ruisselait sur leurs corps, les faisant scintiller à la lueur des bougies alors qu’ils ondulaient l’un contre l’autre dans un mouvement lancinant, presque hypnotique. Naruto glissa doucement une main sur le ventre de Sasuke, caressant de la pulpe des doigts sa peau douce, venant titiller un téton avant de plonger son annulaire dans la chantilly restée sur une partie de son torse et de le guider pour en badigeonner les lèvres rougies et gonflées du brun avant de se pencher pour les lui lécher, une lueur de possessivité dans le regard en voyant la soumission dans celui de son amant.

Sasuke renversa sa tête contre l’épaule musclée de Naruto, sentant dans son corps la chaleur monter, le raidissant doucement alors que le plaisir le submergeait. C’était si différent de la première fois. Si dans sa chambre, cela avait été sexy, presque primitif, ce qu’il se passait entre eux actuellement, c’était chaud, sensuel et pourtant aussi jouissif. La voix chaude de la chanteuse et le tempo des basses venant du portable du blond se mêlaient à leurs gémissements. Tout en gardant ce rythme étourdissant, Naruto vint prendre en main la virilité tendue de Sasuke, la caressant doucement, au rythme de ses reins, sentant le brun se raidir sous le plaisir pendant qu’il venait lécher son oreille droite, titillant doucement le lobe.

\- Jouie pour moi…Sasuke.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, découvrant une majeure partie de son cou qui fut aussitôt assailli par Naruto pendant que Sasuke sentait la pression monter en lui jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se ferment seuls alors le plaisir éclatait en lui, raidissant son corps tandis qu’il éjaculait sur la table et la main de Naruto encore autour de lui en criant le nom de ce dernier. Le souffle saccadé, Sasuke sentait pourtant les doux mouvements de Naruto, encore en lui et se gorgea des sensations qui le parcouraient toujours. L’odeur de sa peau, le toucher de ses mains, son souffle saccadé dans son cou, la chaleur de son corps…

Naruto leva la main souillée de l’essence de Sasuke à ses lèvres et en lécha une partie avant de la tendre à son brun.

\- Goûtes… regarde comme tu es bon, Sasuke.  
\- P…pervers !  
\- Exact… mais tu m’as voulu non ?

Sans répondre, Sasuke sortit sa langue de sa bouche et, timidement, la passa sur la paume de main tendue vers lui, goûtant sa propre saveur sous le grognement de plaisir de Naruto qui reporta ensuite ses mains sur les hanches fines de Sasuke en venant prendre sa bouche pour un baiser ravageur et ardent, alors que l’allégresse circulait dans son corps tandis qu’il dégageait son plaisir profondément à l’intérieur velouté du corps de son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, la respiration irrégulière. Peu de temps après, le blond se redressa, se dégageant doucement de l’étreinte intime de Sasuke et retira, sous le regard abasourdi de l’Uchiha, son pantalon totalement et le posa avec celui de Sasuke et son boxer, sur une chaise.

\- Qu’est ce…  
\- Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher comme ça, tu es tout sale…  
\- A qui la faute ?

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, un sourire sexy et séducteur aux lèvres alors que sa virilité se regorgeait de sang à la vue du brun, nu, face à lui. Sasuke porta son regard sur l’entrejambe gonflé de Naruto et rougit violemment.

\- Tu… tu veux remettre ça ?  
\- Tu es à moi maintenant, mais tu m’as fais attendre… je compte bien rattraper plus de trois ans d’absence.  
\- Oui, mais pas en un jour ! gémit-il  
\- Ah, Chaton, la première fois, c’était hier ! Donc, en toute logique, ça fait deux jours là !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise avant de se faire saisir par des bras musclés et soulever souplement. Naruto attrapa la bouche de son brun entre ses lèvres pour l’empêcher de protester et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, indiquée en silence par Yahiko du haut de l’escalier, aussi nu qu’à sa naissance, montrant à tous son tatouage en forme de dragon et ses piercings aux tétons. Naruto approfondit son baiser afin que Sasuke ferme les yeux, loupant le regard rieur du cousin de son blond et ses pouces en l’air. Une autre qui se réjouissait pour eux.

La porte de la salle d’eau s’ouvrit sur le couple, montrant au blond une large pièce avec une baignoire ronde et vaste, genre jacuzzi, totalement en marbre noir avec la tuyauterie or, la pièce était dans ces tons, intime et chaude. De grosses serviettes moelleuses, indiquant les prénoms des deux Uchiha, étaient posées sur un chauffe serviette, près d’un meuble sur lequel était posé un poste CD. Le blond referma la porte et soutenant plus fermement Sasuke contre lui, se pencha pour ouvrir les robinets d’eau en appuyant également sur le bouton de fermeture automatique de l’évacuation.

Sasuke, toujours occupé à suçoter le cou de son blond, ne prit pas attention au fait que Naruto branchait le chauffe serviette pour les réchauffer, ni que l’eau montait jusqu’à ce que l’Uzumaki verse une quantité de produit moussant. L’odeur qui s’y dégagea rappela la peau douce du brun à Naruto, le faisant grogner de satisfaction avant qu’il ne ferme les mitigeurs, plongeant la pièce dans le silence avant que Sasuke ne tende le bras pour actionner son poste CD, sélectionnant une piste et, peu de temps après, le couple entendit une douce mélodie envahir la pièce, faisant soupirer Sasuke et se blottir encore plus dans les bras de son blond, les yeux un peu lourd de sommeil.

Naruto sourit en regardant le doux visage de son brun, éclairé par les rougeurs du précédent orgasme et se hissa dans la baignoire, Sasuke contre lui, soupirant devant la chaleur de l’eau, le clipotis qu’elle produisait sur les parois se joignait doucement à la musique mélodieuse, les décontractant tous les deux alors que Naruto tournait le jeune homme face à lui, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de ses hanches tandis qu’il basculait un peu en arrière, recevant sur son corps le poids de celui de son brun. Sasuke enlaça la nuque de son amant avant de se hisser doucement vers ses lèvres, les léchant un instant avant de lentement, tendrement, les poser sur les siennes.

Naruto attrapa le gel douche et s’en versa dans la paume de la main, les bras tendus au dessus du dos de Sasuke, le laissant l’embrasser doucement tandis qu’il chauffait le produit, faisant mousser ses mains tandis qu’une odeur de fraise, lui provoquant un sourire, se répandait. Le jeune homme laissa passer la langue timide de Sasuke pour un baiser plus profond, lui donnant le contrôle de l’échange alors que ses mains venaient caresser sa peau, répandant la mousse parfumée sur sa peau pâle, frémissante alors qu’il le lavait doucement.

Sasuke se sentait si bien, même si les deux dernières étreintes avaient été plus que satisfaisantes, là, dans la tendresse du moment, il comprenait pourquoi il aimait tellement le blond. Jamais il n’avait fait passer son propre plaisir avant le sien, le préparant avec beaucoup de sensualité et de douceur. Ses mains puissantes, passant dans son dos le faisaient trembler de bien être et malgré sa fatigue, l’eau chaude et leurs deux orgasmes, la virilité de son blond restait tendue sous le désir qu’il ressentait envers lui. Le jeune homme se recula un instant, fixant le visage bronzé de Naruto, plongeant dans ses orbes azures.

\- Naruto ?  
\- Chaton ?

Le petit mot tendre le fit craquer un instant, le faisant embrasser doucement, une nouvelle fois, son blond.

\- Nous… enfin … on est… euh.  
\- Oui, nous sommes…  
\- …  
\- Enfin, si tu parlais bien d’être ensemble et sur le point de refaire l’amour…

Un sourire détendit le visage de Naruto devant la rougeur qui s’étendit sur le visage de Sasuke et bougea des hanches contre lui, faisant se rencontrer doucement leurs virilités, sentant contre lui l’accroissement de la verge de son brun. Plongeant les mains dans l’eau, il se nettoya du savon avant de rincer le corps de Sasuke, le réembrassant tendrement. Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux noirs, attirant le visage de Sasuke plus près alors qu’il dardait un peu plus la langue entre ses lèvres, arrachant un geignement doux au petit chaton dans ses bras. La main libre glissa dans l’eau, suivant le tracé de ses hanches, un doigt trouvant une des fossettes des reins du brun qu’il avait vu dans la cuisine avant de continuer son chemin, longeant la raie des fesses, faisant se tortiller Sasuke, avant d’écarter les cuisses, créant le même mouvement chez le brun, lui permettant d’atteindre son but et caressa doucement l’intimité ainsi dévoilée.

Sasuke frémit sous la sensation, mais avec l’eau et la douceur des caresses de Naruto, il ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsque son blond glissa un doigt à l’intérieur de lui, le caressant intimement, ondulant, allant et venant lentement avant d’en glisser un deuxième, toujours aussi doucement.

\- Chaton…  
\- Hnnn ?  
\- Prends moi en toi… Mets moi dans ton corps si chaud.

Sasuke frissonna sous les paroles de Naruto, mais se redressa un peu, sentant les doigts partir doucement de son corps alors qu’il plongeait sa main dans l’eau chaude pour venir saisir le membre dur de son amant et de s’enfoncer doucement sur lui, gémissant dans le plaisir d’être un, complet et rempli de la présence imposante de son amoureux. Le jeune homme commençait à se dire que jamais cette sensation partirait, restant aussi étourdissante.

\- Humm, Chaton… tu es si serré alors qu’on vient de faire l’amour il y a à peine vingt minutes.  
\- Je… j’y peux rien. Haleta Sasuke, la respiration entrecoupée

Naruto se redressa un peu et vint prendre les hanches de son brun pour le faire onduler au rythme de ses gémissements, fermant un instant les yeux sous l’effet presque aphrodisiaque du frottement du corps interne et externe de Sasuke, sa virilité frottant contre ses abdominaux, l’allumant un peu plus alors que dans son cou, il ressentait le souffle approximatif du jeune homme. Naruto retira une main des hanches pâles sur lui, une fois que le brun ait pris la cadence souhaitée, et remonta la plonger dans ses cheveux, attirant la bouche de Sasuke, rougie et tendre des précédents baisers, contre la sienne, suivant le contour du bout de la langue, regardant dans le regard ébène, brillant de plaisir, se gorgeant de la vision du beau visage rincé de désir et de plaisir alors qu’il geignait sur lui, accélérant un peu le rythme tandis que son corps se resserrait sur lui, indiquant ainsi la fin proche de son amant.

Sasuke se sentit attiré vers Naruto alors que le blond plongeait sur sa bouche avant de se redresser, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ensemble… Jouissons ensemble, Chaton.  
\- Na…Naruto…

Sa voix se coupa et le plaisir bascula dans son corps, le faisant se tendre en geignant tandis qu’il éjaculait contre le torse de Naruto, aussitôt « lavé » par l’eau tourbillonnante avec leurs mouvements alors qu’il sentait la semence chaude de l’Uzumaki le remplir, le réchauffant de l’intérieur, écoutant avec plaisir le râle rauque du blond se joindre à sa plainte de plaisir.

Un long moment de plénitude plus tard, c’est en souriant que Naruto se rendit compte que son « Chaton » s’était endormi sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres et recommença à le laver, doucement, sans le réveiller avant de prendre d’infinie précaution pour sortir du bain, remerciant mentalement le concepteur pour avoir installé des marches dedans et dehors de la cuvette et sortit, Sasuke en mode nuptiale dans ses bras, frissonnant à peine quand il l’enroula dans le drap de bain à son nom, chaud et doux avant de s’enrouler tant bien que mal dans une serviette prise d’un tiroir, se félicitant d’avoir opté très jeune pour la musculation, ainsi, il pouvait manœuvrer avec ce petit poids dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, Sasuke dans un peignoir, séché et toujours endormi dans les bras et se redirigea dans la chambre, allongeant son Chaton sous les draps avant de baiser ses lèvres et de partir dans la cuisine faire un peu de ménage, croisant ainsi Itachi dans le couloir. L’Uchiha le regarda de haut en bas avant de froncer les sourcils en s’approchant de lui.

\- Naruto-kun, je t’aime bien, mais fait du mal à mon frère, je te ferais connaître une réalité très douloureuse… comme une semaine à souffrir non stop en quelques secondes.  
\- Je ne compte pas faire souffrir mon Chaton… La seule chose qu’il pourra se plaindre assez souvent, c’est qu’il ne peut pas s’asseoir normalement.

Itachi pouffa à la réponse, se rappelant les débuts de sa relation avec Yahiko et tapota sur l’épaule large de Naruto en repartant dans sa chambre, suivit du sourire amusé du blond qui partit dans la cuisine, récupérant son portable et nettoyant la pièce des traces de leurs étreintes… Il n’était pas sûr que Sasuke voie sa cuisine de la même manière maintenant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lundi suivant ce week-end pas si reposant que ça pour Sasuke, c’est un jeune homme avec le teint épanoui et les yeux brillants qui descendit de la moto de son amoureux, rougissant sous le baiser langoureux qu’il reçut avant que son amoureux ne le fasse partir, le rouge aux joues sous le regard abasourdi des autres élèves qui reconnaissaient le célèbre blouson à renard rouge, du Kyuubi, propriétaire de l’ « Akatsuki ».

Dans un état second de bonheur total, Sasuke ne prit pas conscience des cours qu’il suivait, restant sur son nuage, repensant à son week-end où Naruto était resté à ses soins, vu que lui, ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit sous les rires étouffés de son frère venu lui demander comment cela s’était passé sa première fois, et rougissant en voyant Yahiko demander à Naruto s’il avait fait une cassette de leur première fois et si oui, s’il voulait lui filer. Malgré les plaisanteries graveleuses de ses aînés, il s’était gorgé de son blond, appréciant toutes ces petites attentions qu’il recevait, ses baisers doux et tendres, ses caresses légères, de ses mains qui lui brossait les cheveux en arrière tandis qu’il sommeillait sur le torse musclé. Jamais il ne comprendrait l’ex de Naruto, d’avoir essayé de tirer profit de lui alors qu’il avait une telle perle. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il lui avait dit et pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait, il vit Naruto rougir un peu en le rassurant, il n’y avait qu’avec lui qu’il était comme ça, avec les autres, « trou de baise » comme il les appelait, il partait aussitôt, jamais il n’avait dormi près d’eux… comme jamais il ne leur avait dit qu’il les aimait, chose que Sasuke avait entendu souvent en l’espace de trois jours.

Le claquement d’une main osseuse et blanchâtre sur son bureau le tira de la contemplation admirative de sa feuille blanche et Sasuke leva les yeux sur son professeur de science naturelle, réalisant enfin qu’il avait passé la matinée à rêvasser, chose qu’il pensait infaisable auparavant. Autour de lui, ses amis le regardaient avec un sourire amusé, Kiba s’étant divertit à compter le nombre de suçon que le brun avait au cou alors que Sakura et Ino essayaient de lui arracher le nombre de fois qu’il avait fait l’amour ce week-end via boulette de papier interposées.

\- Sasuke-kun…  
\- Orochimaru-sensei !

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le brun en voyant la langue étrangement longue de son professeur effleurer ses lèvres. Il n’était pas une beauté, loin de là, ressemblant plus à ces serpents qu’il affectionnait tant, et avec un regard de pervers pédophile à vous coller la trouille jusqu’à vos quarante ans. De longs cheveux noirs et raides lui croulaient dans le dos et, comble de l’horreur pour beaucoup de ses élèves, le maquillage violet qui lui descendait le long du nez… Comment un tel barge pouvait avoir été embauché pour enseigner à des êtres humains ? Depuis le début de l’année, ses regards vicieux sur son corps l’avaient indisposé, mais comme l’homme ne tentait rien, il avait préféré laisser couler, préférant se concentrer sur ses études et les renseignements qu’il glanait sur Naruto.

\- Sasuke-kun… vous resterez après la classe, j’ai à vous parler.  
\- Bien, sensei.

L’homme se détourna et Sasuke grimaça d’horreur avant de se figer. Il devait rejoindre Naruto après cette classe… Le jeune homme écrivit en vitesse une note qu’il envoya à son proche voisin, Kiba qui sourit avant d’acquiescer, il transmettrait au blond le mot.

La sonnerie résonna peu de temps après et tous partirent, laissant Sasuke face au serpent qui alla fermer la porte, rendant nerveux l’Uchiha qui se tapit un moment avant de se redresser et d’avancer vers le premier rang que Orochimaru-sensei lui montrait. Le silence se faisait profond, les minutes passaient sans que le professeur ne parle, préférant le déshabiller mentalement. Le jeune homme était habillé dans les vêtements réglementaires du lycée, un costume noir avec une chemise col mao blanche dessous, coiffé comme d’habitude en une coiffe « cul de canard » comme l’appelle son frère, il avait laissé son piercing au cartilage, scintillant dans la lumière.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\--------------------------

Naruto fronça les sourcils en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, avant de descendre de sa machine et de poser son casque dans le cache prévu à cet effet, rejoignant ainsi le casque de Sasuke. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la cours du lycée de son petit ami et son ancien bahut sous le regard intéressé de plusieurs personnes, sa renommée au lit et financière en intéressait plus d’un et une. La façon dont il était habillé en faisait fantasmer bon nombre de personne, son jean stone, moulant ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses, entrant dans ses bottes de motard, son blouson de cuir au logo de l’ « Aka » ouvert sur une chemise blanche entrouverte, montrant la pierre précieuse logée à son cou.

Il se fit aussitôt rejoindre par un jeune homme qu’il reconnu comme étant un ami de son brun, Kiba, un jeune homme sympathique ayant eu le cran de se faire tatouer des gros triangles rouges sur chaque joues pour répondre à un défi de sa mère… défi qu’il lui avait retourné et ainsi, ces deux membres de la famille Inuzuka, vite rejoint par la sœur aînée de Kiba, possédaient maintenant la même marque.

\- Naruto-kun ?  
\- Kiba-kun ? Où est mon Chaton ?

L’appellation envers le froid Uchiha… plus si froid que ça… fit sourire le jeune homme qui tendit un mot à Naruto, le regardant lire avant de le voir froncer les sourcils.

\- C’est encore Oro-chie-moi-dessus, votre professeur de sciences ?  
\- … Oui, c’est bien, Orochimaru-sensei. Pouffa Kiba  
\- Putain de bordel de merde.

Sur ce mot plus que grossier, Naruto pénétra dans l’établissement et partit directement dans la salle réservée aux sciences, ce qui n’avait pas changé depuis l’année précédente où il avait lui-même cours avec le même professeur. Arrivée devant la porte beige, il s’arrêta un instant, entendant des voix résonner derrière la cloison fine.

\- Sen…Sensei… je ne veux pas.  
\- Même si ça te fait perdre ton année ? Je peux te faire redoubler d’un claquement de doigt.  
\- …  
\- Donc, maintenant, baisse ce pantalon.

Naruto n’attendit pas d’avantage et claqua la porte largement ouverte, découvrant son Chaton, rouge et passablement énervé face à un serpent qui osait toucher à sa propriété. Chose à bannir pour quiconque désirerait encore enfanter un jour… quoi que Naruto ferait un service envers la communauté s’il décidait de l’émasculer comme il le pensait.

\- Nous allons être clair, Orochimaru. Vous allez gentiment retirer votre main crasseuse de mon Chaton sous peine que je vous arrache les boules pour les livrer à Tsunade-sama.

L’homme pâlit sous la menace et se recula un peu, libérant Sasuke qui dévora des yeux son « sauveur » le trouvant à la fois sexy et… diablement excitant.

\- Vous êtes interdit de séjour dans ce lycée, Naruto-kun, vous avez quitté l’établiss…  
\- La ferme. Maintenant, vous allez m’écouter attentivement.

Naruto s’avança vers son petit ami, le regardant fixement, déterminant les répercussions de cette approche avortée avant de se tourner vers le serpent, le fusillant de son regard d’orage.

\- Et maintenant, j’explique. Si vous regardez une nouvelle fois, ou vous approchez une nouvelle fois de ma propriété… d’une, je vous fais renvoyer de tous établissements assez malades pour vous embaucher, mais de deux, je vous tue. Est-ce clair ?  
\- …  
\- Donc nous sommes d’accord là-dessus !

Sur ces mots, le blond attrapa Sasuke par la main, ne se rendant pas compte de la moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de son brun et choppa ses livres de l’autre avant de partir, relongeant les couloirs beige et bleu avant de se stopper devant une salle, regardant son Chaton qui venait de lui retirer sa main, le fusillant du regard.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis ta propriété ? Je ne suis pas un objet !  
\- Tu es à moi non ? contra Naruto  
\- Je ne t’appartiens pas !

Dans le silence qui se fit sur ces mots, Sasuke comprit qu’il venait de faire au moins deux erreurs, la première en refusant de valider ce titre de propriété… la seconde en stoppant dans un couloir désert avec une salle de cours vide dont la porte était entrouverte pendant les heures de déjeuner. Il vit le regard de Naruto s’opacifier sous la convoitise et se fit entraîner dans la salle avant d’être claqué contre le bureau du professeur, frissonnant en sentant l’haleine chaude de son blond contre son cou.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne m’appartiens pas ?  
\- … je ne… je ne suis pas un objet.  
\- Je peux te garantir que dans pas longtemps, tu le crieras !

Un gémissement retentit alors que Sasuke sentait sa bouche se faire dévorer par celle de son compagnon alors que les mains bronzées partaient à l’aventure sous sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon et la relevant doucement avec son blazer.

\- Pas… Pas ici.  
\- Oh si, ici et maintenant.

Un petit cri résonna dans la salle tandis que Naruto déshabillait promptement son brun, le laissant aussi nu qu’à sa naissance, allongé de tout son long, haletant et frémissant sous son souffle, sur le bureau de bois foncé. Les marques de leurs précédentes étreintes courraient sur son corps, le marquant de taches sombres et de rougeur. Son ventre plat gardait l’incrustation de ses dents, souvenir de dimanche où Naruto avait fait un petit plaisir à son Chaton, le faisant miauler sous son contact avant de le mordre.

Sans attendre qu’il ne réagisse, Naruto ouvrit promptement son jean, le baissant sous ses fesses avant de retirer son blouson, laissant sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse musclé, les yeux assombris par le désir fixé sur le visage rougi et la respiration haletante de Sasuke. Le jeune homme se pencha sur son brun, léchant son torse, ignorant ses petites protestations alors qu’il gémissait fortement sous sa langue et descendit à son entrejambe. L’Uzumaki se redressa au dessus de Sasuke et plongea un regard chaud dans celui de son brun.

\- Tu sais quoi, Chaton ?  
\- …  
\- Tu devrais te faire tatouer un petit renard à neuf queues… juste là !

L’endroit indiqué fit rougir Sasuke qui percevait le doigt explorateur de son blond sur sa cuisse interne avant que le jeune homme ne sursaute violemment, la bouche de son blond venant de se refermer sur son membre en proie à une forte croissance. La chaleur de cette gaine humide le fit trembler un instant, gémissant, geignant sous le plaisir tandis que sa tête roulait d’un côté à l’autre sans qu’il ne puisse penser à l’arrêter. Le blond sourit dans ces actions, laissant courir son piercing le long de la verge érigée tandis que d’un doigt, il le préparait pour la suite, ondulant, l’élargissant doucement. Naruto se recula, soulevant Sasuke avant de prendre sa place sur le bureau, s’asseyant contre le bord avec Sasuke face à lui.

\- Lèche moi, Chaton.  
\- Qu…Quoi ?

Naruto se pencha vers lui, chuchotant sa demande à l’oreille en des propos plus explicites et l’Uchiha se baissa, se mettant à genoux devant son petit ami, prenant en bouche la virilité tendue de désir, frémissant en sentant dans ses cheveux une main forte saisir sa tête pour accompagner les mouvements de langue alors qu’il voyait Naruto plonger son regard dans le sien en s’appuyant sur son bras tendu en arrière, le dévorant du regard. Le jeune Uchiha rougit en voyant le plaisir se refléter dans les yeux azur de Naruto alors que la respiration de celui-ci devenait de plus en plus haletante.

Le jeune homme sentit que Naruto se redressait et releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui, sortant la virilité luisante de salive de sa bouche pour mieux le regarder. L’Uzumaki se pencha, soulevant Sasuke par la taille, le faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre un mur, frottant le bout de sa verge humide contre son ouverture avant d’avancer doucement, sentant le corps de son brun s’entrouvrir pour lui, le prenant dans sa chair douce et chaude. Un gémissement retentit venant du couple avant que Naruto ne commence ses va-et-vient rythmés et cadencés.

\- Dis le, Chaton…

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres alors qu’il s’agrippait fortement aux épaules larges en lâchant des gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse comme des miaulements, donnant raison à son blond sur son surnom.

\- Dis à qui tu appartiens… Sasuke.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, la sueur s’écoulant de son front, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naruto qui accéléra la cadence d’un coup, faisant sursauter Sasuke tandis qu’il heurtait de plus en plus fortement sa prostate sous ses cris qui s’accroissaient en fonction de ses mouvements.

\- Dis… à…qui…tu…appartiens.  
\- Ah….à….  
\- Dis le, Chaton et je te laisse jouir.  
\- Je… souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je suis à toi.

Naruto sourit de contentement et prit en main la virilité suintante de Sasuke, le branlant en rythme avec ses mouvements, se gorgeant des cris de plus en plus fort de son brun alors qu’ils sentaient la jouissance monter en eux, faisant se tendre leurs corps l’un contre l’autre avant qu’elle n’explose dans de brûlantes vagues de bien être.

\- Je suis à toi !!!

Le cri de plaisir résonna le long des couloirs du lycée, faisant rougir certaines personnes dans les locaux qui reconnurent la voix de Sasuke, rendue un peu plus aigue sous l’effet de la jouissance et perçurent un fort grognement de contentement, les renseignant sur le fait que le jeune homme n’était pas le seul à jouir.

Sasuke s’effondra sur son blond, l’enlaçant fortement, rougi par le plaisir et gémit de contentement en percevant sur sa bouche, celle, chaude et tendre de son blond qui se détourna de ses lèvres pour presser sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Et maintenant, je vais passer l’après midi à te le démontrer.  
\- QUOI ?

Sasuke frissonna, fermant les yeux de défaite, il ne comptait pas revenir au lycée avant au moins trois jours… Ce n’était pas comme s’il se plaignait d’ailleurs. Le jeune homme laissa son amant le rhabiller, sachant que Naruto aimait particulièrement le faire et traîner tant bien que mal jusqu’à la moto garée devant le portail du lycée, rougissant violemment, gêné en voyant les regards amusés de ses amis, et fier devant le regard jaloux des autres. Il reporta son regard sur l’homme qui lui tendait son blouson de cuir et son casque, profitant un instant de l’embrasser avant que Sasuke ne les enfile.

Oui, Il lui appartenait… mais la réciproque était évidente. Jamais il n’avait vu cette étincelle dans ce regard azur, jamais il n’avait vu Naruto aussi souriant que maintenant. Donc oui, il appartenait à ce blond poussé sur le sexe et ultra possessif, mais jamais il ne le regretterait… Il l’avait trop attendu.


End file.
